the_gaia_terraforming_project_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurphotis
The Discovery The discovery of the planet of Aurphotis in the Jeatla system was a significant find for the initial seed ships that roamed the galaxy, it was found somewhere around the 87th millennium, when many far from earth clusters were beginning to finally be reached by the slow path of the seed ships. When the planet was first discovered, the seed ship called the G.P.S. Stahulok was on the outer edge of the system imaging multiple wavelength groups in order to try and search for a good candidate for life, when they made a shocking discovery. The 3rd planet from the sun in the system had a wavelength which appeared to be produced by a chemical that is only found after being produced by organic life. The exobiology experts believed that either the lens was incorrectly calibrated after the decade adrift, or that a seed ship had possibly left a beacon at a previous time, but it was destroyed by some astrological phenomena. Further Analysis A further analysis of the planet in question was conducted once the seed ship entered orbit of it, and sent down a team of field ready exobiologists to study the surface of the planet. Upon landing on the planet it was obvious that the planet had life on it, but where it was from was what needed to be determined, there had been no planets with life on them before seed ships had seeded them discovered in the entire history of star travel. The researchers took samples of as many lifeforms as they possibly could, in their report the lead exobiologist notes that "these lifeforms are highly unusual compared to what seeders normally create, it appears that the dominant plants are not trees, but large slimy blades which look like giant grass-like specimen. There were hints that there were also large herbivorous animals on the surface, the team had combed a 5 kilometer area and not found any motile creatures, but they found tracks and markings on the long grass like plants. Conclusion The planetary body known as Aurphotis has a form of life on it that has an entirely dissimilar genome to that of any earth born organism. messages were sent out over the quantum bands to every ship within 100 light years to attempt to make sure that it was not seeded, none claimed to have done it. Due to the possible implications of the discovery the ship sent out a broadcast to every active quantum link they could reach, including earth, with a copy of the DNA samples and the reports from the scientists. Earth rapidly had the samples analysed and confirmed with their most advanced supercomputer that the lifeforms were of an entirely separate evolutionary history to that of Earth. The Stahulok ship celebrated wildly, every inhabited planet received the message, it was a revolutionary time for The Sol Federation. After The Fall After The Fall WIP Recent History The state of Aurphotis in recent history is one of